


When you're together, help each other

by Berrylicious



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: A case leads Espio to a fever. It's up to Vector and Charmy to take care of him until he's feelling well.





	When you're together, help each other

" Stop thief !"

" You'll never catch me !"

Team Chaotix, consist of Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon and Charmy bee are now chasing a silhoutte stranger who was caught stealing jewelry from their client. It's dark and cold so it was a bit hard to chase him. Luckily they have Espio, whose speed can almost match the fastest thing alive.

"Espio ! Go after that thief !" Vector order.

"Yessir !"

He unleashed his top speed, leaving both Vector and Charmy behind. He's now focus on chasing the criminal. With a leap, he tried to grab the criminal by the head but as soon as he did it both fell into a pond in front of them. Espio, now holding the criminal, went out of the pond before both of them were going to freeze to death. Few seconds later both Vector and Charmy came. Vector grab the criminal before he escape from Espio grasp.

" Ya did it Espio ! Great job !" Vector congratulated.

" Yay Espio! " Charmy celebrate.

He went to embrace Espio, but soon felt the chameleon was freezing. Espio began to sneeze and cough a bit . Charmy ask if he's alright but Espio just said that it was only because the water in the pond was cold and that he'll be fine after they went back home. Meanwhile, Vector was busy bringing the thief to the police in charge. After the polices thank the team for helping their investigation the three went straight home. On their way home by car, Espio was now having a coughing fit. 

" Gee Espio, ya alright ? Need a rest after this?" Vector was voicing his concern to Espio. Espio gave a little nod. He felt his body heating up and a painful headache that might cause him to pass out. It's been a while he's getting this problems so he hope it might not cause him trouble. Charmy whose sitting next to Espio was concern of his friend. The chameleon was sweating vigorously and his whole body began to tremble. Looking at him, it looks like he won't even have the energy to get out of the car.

Few minutes later, the car arrives at their home, small and worn but still a comfortable place to live. Charmy went out of the car first then Vector, but Espio 's still inside. "Espio?" Vector called out. He found that Espio was now breathing heavily, with his whole body trembling and covered in sweats. "ESPIO!" the crocodile shout, grab the chameleon by his arms and went straight to Espio's room followed by Charmy. Vector told Charmy to call a doctor to came here as fast as they could so Charmy did as he told. 

Vector was wiping Espio sweats with a clean cloth. Then he took out a thermometer and slowly place it into Espio mouth. The thermometer read 104°F, proving that Espio was now having a fever. Charmy later appeared with a glass of water in his hand. He gave it to Vector and Vector helped Espio drink it. Espio began to calm a little but he still has difficulty to breath. 

Later, the doctor came and went towards Espio's room where Espio was lying. He examine the chameleon and told Vector about his findings. Since Espio is cold blooded, his fever might be more worst than the ones with warm blooded. He recommended Vector to keep an eye on Espio until he's in good shape. He gave Vector some medicine to help the recovering befire he left. 

Vector turn his focus to Espio, who was now in a sitting position with both hand on his mouth, an indication that he might vomit. Vector quickly pick up a bucket nearest to him and held it infront of Espio. He spew up from his mouth. Vector pat Espio's back to make sure all of it went out. Espio now was exhausted, leaning towards Vector. Tears suddenly came out from his eyes.

" Vec...Vector..." Espio slowly called him with a hoarse voice.

"Shhh, ya going to be okay Espio" Vector slowly hugging Espio. Charmy also join in.

"We'll take care of ya."

The detective agency was now closed until Espio was in good health.

The next morning, Charmy needed to go to school. Charmy wants to help Vector take care of Espio but Vector said he got it under control. While Espio was sick, Vector had done all the house chores that both him and Espio would do together on their free time. While he was vaccuming the floor, he saw an already awoken Espio walk slowly towards the crocodile. 

"Espio where are ya going ?"

" Let me help.."

Vector stops what he was doing, he quickly scoop Espio by his arm. "No you don't hafta do house chores, the doctor told me to keep you rest till ya in good health". Espio tried to release himself from Vector's grasp since he was weaker than normal. Vector lay Espio on the chameleon's bed.

" Have ya eat your medicine?"  
"Yes"  
"Good"  
"I'm sorry,"

Vector was almost going to left Espio in his room but an apollogy from Espio paused his movements. He look at Espio who was now clutching his bedsheet with both of his hands while tears came running down to his cheeks. 

" I'm sorry ... that I have now become a burden ... I should ... If I told ... this earlier ... this won't ... I'm sorry"

Espio was struggling with his words.He hates being a burden, being a person who needs to be taken care of, being weak and vulnerable. He despise all of this traits and yet, this is him right now. Vector on the other hand gave Espio a hug and comforts him.

" Theres nothing wrong with ya, its fine. Ya not a burden Espio your our teammate, and as a team we hafta help each other out. Thats what we hafta do and thats what will do." Vector's words calm Espio a bit. Warm smiles came out from both them as they look into each other eyes with full of love and trust.

Charmy return few hours later with a bag of sweet dumplings and a card saying 'Get well soon' written by Cream. Charmy also has a present for Espio, a small drawing consist of Vector, Espio and Charmy with the title 'FAMILY'. As soon as Espio hold Charmy's drawing, he paste it on a wall near to his bed so he'll look at it everytime he woke up.

" Thank you... both of you ... I wouldn't made it if it wasn't for your help..."  
" Of course we'll help you Espio, we're friends and thats what friends do!" Charmy giggle happily, hugging Espio tightly, Vector then joined in.

Few days later, Espio was now in good health and The Team Chaotix Detective Agency reopens. And now, their bond is stronger than before.


End file.
